Harry Potter and the Gateway to Worlds
by Towrag
Summary: Harry Potter fights the forces of darkness in the world of Diablo II.


**Harry Potter and the Gateway to Worlds**

**Summary: Harry fights the forces of darkness in the world of Diablo II**

**HP/FD**

**I own nothing; I just borrowed for the purposes of the story, with no intention of making any money...off of the story.**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It all happened a few days ago.

The Dursley's had picked him up from King's Cross station, taken him back to number 4 Privet drive, Little Whinging. They'd mostly left him alone; his Uncle Vernon, a walrus of a man, had eaten, slept, watched TV and gone to work. His Aunt Petunia, neck like a giraffe and a face like a horse, had cooked, cleaned, watched TV and tried to maintain the garden they had forced him to make over the previous years. His Cousin Dudley, the human embodiment of a pig, had beaten up smaller kids with his gang; all the while they had been ignoring Harry for fear of retribution from his 'freaky' friends. Which suited him just fine.

A week and a half into to his grief for his dead Godfather Sirius Black, who had died saving Harry and his friends at the Department of Mysteries. There was an incessant knocking on the front door as though the person could barley contain their impatience.

Deciding to open the door before his uncle decided that his friends couldn't make good on their threat. Slowly opening the door to find a girl with bushy brown hair practically bouncing with excitement, a tall man, slightly pale, his brown hair already dotted with grey despite his relatively young age. With two women, one the height as Harry, with a heart shaped face and pink hair, she like the previous two looked like a kid on Christmas mourning. The final women there had silver blond hair, the body that many women would kill for; a mix of supermodel and athletic body, she had a cautious happiness mixed with wonder look up on her stunning face. Standing at his door were Hermione Granger, Remus 'Moony' Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Fleur Delacour.

"Harry!" cried Hermione and Tonks with excitement at the sight of him.

"Hi guys...what are you doing here?" asking cautiously, thinking back to Moddy's lessons Harry started to slowly and out of sight slip his wand out of his forearm holster. Quickly pointing it at them, earning startled looks on their faces as they had not seen his wand on him nor did they know that he had been practicing a quick draw. "Professor, what form did my boggart take?" he asked Remus or Professor as they still called him after three years.

Understanding what he was doing, though slightly saddened that Harry had to do this and considered it normal to do so, he answered. "It was a Dementor, Harry, because of when they attacked you on the train at the beginning of your third year. I taught you the Patronus charm that year because of what happened when they get too close to you." Both men looked saddened again as he finished. Hermione and Tonks understanding it is something bad that neither want to talk about, although wanting to know neither of them pushed for answered. Fleur on the other hand had a look of awe, she must likely had not known that he knew of the Patronus let alone cast a corporeal one.

Turning to face the women with pink hair, with an amused expression asking; "Nymphadora, when did we first meet?" trusting her to react to the name Harry was not disappointed.

"HARRY! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!" Smiling at Tonks who was still ranting about people not calling her what see wants. Calming down she answers his question; "Your first year, my seventh, I tripped on my robes and would have fallen down the stairs had you not caught me."

Seeing that he didn't remember Tonks explained, " I didn't look like I do now Harry. Shorter, dirty blond hair, more pointed face." stopping when he starts nodding his recognition.

"'Mione, what happened when the three of us drank the Polyjuice you had made in our second year?" as soon as hen finished Hermione immediately blushed redder than the Weasley hair and sent him a glare that would have killed him, had glare been able to kill.

"You and Ron turned into Grabbe and Goyle like you were meant to." stopping there hopping she didn't have to finish only to see Harry raise an eyebrow and grin, sighing " and I got the wrong hair, instead of Bulstrod, I was turned partially into her cat." she finished with another killer glare at Harry who was grinning like an idiot any bigger and it would split his face. Then glaring at Tonks who had fallen to the floor laughing so hard, Remus who was biting his knuckles to keep from laughing enough to draw some blood. While Fleur did the lady like thing and bit her bottom lip, when Harry saw this he stopped laughing as a pang of arousal shot through him.

Once he got his brain in working order, luckily the others were just finishing their laughter or glaring so hadn't noticed, he asked Fleur. "Fleur what happened in the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" confident that only he and her would know the answer to that.

"Ze g'ind'e'ows attacked me, 'ou 'aught zem off s zey vere about to stop ze 'oubell charm. Zem hen ze mere'eple vere 'olding my zister 'ou rescued 'er." she finished smiling.

All of them having answered his questions to Harry satisfaction watched as with a slight flourish he replaced his wand in his forearm holster faster than they could see. Stepping back and inviting them into the house, as they turn they see Dudley standing between the living room and the kitchen, staring at Hermione, Tonks and especially Fleur.

'There's no way the freak can know women like theses, their hot... and he's just a freak with freaky friends...they must be here for me then.' having decided that Dudley started strutting his way over to them, when Fleur fires a full body bind at him. Hitting the floor with a large thud, larger than normal but then Dudley wasn't normal sized, from his position on the floor Dudley could see the freaks and was glaring at them as though to say 'I will kill you'. The large thud brought Vernon and Petunia from the living room, thinking Harry had killed their Dudykins, only to see Fleur put her wand away.

As soon as they were over the threshold of the house Hermione through her arms around Harry in an almost bone breaking hug, where in Dudley's opinion from the floor, she lingered too long. Next Tonks after seeing the look on Dudley's face from Hermione just hugging Harry kisses Harry on both checks causing him to blush slightly, at his face reddening she chuckles slightly. Dudley takes this as further prove that he is close to these two women and has a mental breakdown as his world is thrown into chaos at the thought of Harry with hot women. While this is happening Harry is talking quietly with Remus while shaking his hand. As Dudley comes out of his brief mental meltdown, deciding it was just a fluke or that he imaged it, that Harry doesn't know any hot women and they don't really care about him, he see Fleur grab Harry by the collar and kiss him full on the lips for a few minutes and then hug him close. His mind shut down completely at this point.

Harry's mind had also shut down until that is he hears Fleur whisper to him as she hugs him " 'or ze 'ournament 'arry."

Stepping back to see Harry blushing Fleur smiles and starts wondering how far the blush goes. While Tonks watched Harry and Fleur she also saw Dudley's face go blank as though it stopped receiving commands from his brain. Hermione was wondering why Fleur had kissed Harry like that, and decided to ask Harry about it later when they were alone. Remus on the other hand couldn't stop smiling as when Fleur was kissing Harry it reminded him of the amount of time James spent doing that particular activity and more back at Hogwarts before Lily.

"NOW SEE HERE BOY!" I will not have your freakish friends in my house! So they will under what they did to my son and leave before I throw them out. Then you will go back to your room Boy!" roared Vernon after overcoming his shock at seeing what these freaks did to Dudley.

Fleur and Hermione visibly flinched but for different reasons. Hermione was startled, not expecting the outburst. Fleur on the other hand flinched more because of the treatment of Harry, her parent would never treat her or her friends or anyone for that matter like that. Judging by the lack of reactions from the people around her she came to realise that this is normal, for Harry at least. The next thing that Harry said would have brought tears to her eyes had she not expertly schooled her features.

"How have they been treating you Harry?" asked Remus as he flourished his wand in front of the Dursley's to remind them of the threat as he released Dudley with a 'Finite, who remained on the floor not moving after the spell had been lifted.

"Better than normal." replied Harry with out the barest hint of emotion in his voice. The Dursley's visibly relaxed at hearing this.

"We can talk in the kitchen away from them, I've seen enough of Dudley's second room." Harry didn't even think of it as his room after four and a half years, 'guess this place never really felt like home.' He thought somewhat sadly as the Dursley's followed them into the kitchen regardless of what Harry had said, minus Dudley who still lay on the floor in the same position, still in the same state of mental meltdown.

Fleur watching Harry stare at nothing for a second and in that second seeing him go from thoughtful to sad almost longing and then nothing as his face became a stone mask. Thinking over what he said her thoughts took the path they normally do when she thought of Harry ever since two weeks after the first task. 'Why would Harry spend a lot of time in Dudley's second room...Why does Dudley have a second room...What's Harry's room like, probably lots of quidditch stuff on the walls and perhaps bed...what's Harry's bed like...is it soft and covered in silk...how big is it...he is Harry Potter after all maybe he has an extra large king sized bed, canopies, lots of pillows, silk sheets...or maybe its a small single bed, so if anyone is in bed with him they have to snuggle right up against, almost on top of his body...his body...' Fleur began to blush at the direction her thought were starting to take her, luckily only Remus noticed her blush and didn't seem to think anything of it.

Sitting down at the table with Hermione, Tonks and Fleur sitting with him, Remus standing as their wasn't enough seats and he was too much of a gentlemen to not offer one of the women the seat instead of himself. Vernon and Petunia both also standing looking put out at not being able to sit and at the same time disgusted with having the freaks in the house.

Hermione was practically busting at the seems wanting to tell him, while the others looked amused at how see acted.

Suddenly " think we can bring Sirius back!" Hermione blurted out, then covering her mouth with both hands looking embarrassed that she had, looking at Harry see mumbled "sorry" worriedly.

Having his world turned on its end again, not knowing what else to say. "How?" he finally managed to croak out, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I've been at headquarters for the last few days with little to do since #I already finished my homework, so I started reading through the books in the Black library..."

Interrupting angrily "Why have you been at headquarters?" demanded Harry slightly irritated at the thought of him being the only one stuck in his own prison during the summer while his friends get to know what the order is up to.

"My house was attacked by Death Eaters, mum, dad and I got away, we are at headquarters now." Hermione looked both depressed and apologetic as she finished as she knew how much Harry hated being at the Dursley's during the summer or at all.

Harry immediately deflated, his anger gone, instead another layer of self loathing had been wrapped around him. Another thing that was his fault, and he had been mad at Hermione not long after she had lost her home and nearly her parents, for simply being somewhere he would rather be. "I'm sorry 'Mione" he said simply as his self loathing increased.

As if reading his thoughts Tonks put her hand on Harry's and said "it's not your fault Harry" in a soft voice. Hermione took Harry's apology as it was meant and continued with her explanation.

Mean while Fleur was a bit confused, 'why would Harry think it's his fault?' thinking back, 'he does tend to blame himself for an awful lot' brought out of her thoughts by Hermione's excited voice as she talked about the Black library.

"Anyway in the library I found a book which seemed to be one of Phineas ' journals. He talks about the 'veils' which implies that there are or were more than one, it seems he also was translating the runes he found carved on the arch, it - according to him - was some sort of mystical gateway. He also found another - and as he put it - more primitive set of markings, a binding spell of sorts, according to the journals it was most likely the ministry stop allow only one way travel." barely taking a breath through her entire explanation, she now looked at Harry for his reaction.

No one expected what he did.

"What now then?" in a calm voice.

The others were shocked, no outburst, no ranting, barely even a pause in breathing.

It was Remus who recovered first. "We're going to the veil and breaking the binding spell. All of us, and Bill is going to meet us there. We took a car here and we will there so Dumbledore can't track or stop us."

"He tried to stop me from researching the veil and when I continued he removed the books I needed from the library" picked up Hermione in a frustrated voice laced with anger.

Harry looked at them, hope returning to his emerald eyes making them sparkle and draw you in. "When do we leave?"

"Now" was the reply he got from Tonks.

"WAIT A DAMM MINTUTE BOY!" they had forgotten the Dursley's were there, but were reminded by Vernon's bellowing. "You're not leaving at all! You've got work to do, the garden, cooking, cleaning to start so you're not going any pouncing around with freak stuff with your sticks."

"You will not stop me from getting Sirius back" came back Harry's voice with a dangerous growl his voice laced with anger and determination.

"Sirius, Sirius Black that wanted murderer. Course you being a freak would mix with that sort." Harry's anger was growing steadily but his uncle didn't seem to notice. "First like your parents, freaks like them, good for nothing worthless you get it from them, probably a good thing they died, did the world a favour..."

Vernon didn't get any further as Harry's anger flared like a super nova and his uncle was sent hurtling through the plaster wall.

The others were starring at Harry in shock. He hadn't even moved, didn't go for his wand, yet they all, barring the Dursley's, had felt the magic within him explode. Throwing the object of his anger, his uncle, backwards in a powerful display of wand less magic.

Harry turned back to them "can we go now?" asking with a slight quiver in his voice.

Tonks and Remus with big happy smiles on their faces replied "Sure" at the exact same time. Hermione still looked shocked at what he had done and Fleur was in awe again. A simple visit to Harry and she was re-evaluating what she knew about him completely and repeatedly.

Tonks led them outside to a black american car 'Chrysler 300C' he thought remembering some of Dudley's car magazines.

Tonks getting into the driver seat, and Remus taking the front passenger, while Harry held open the doors for both Fleur and Hermione like a gentlemen and still managing to end up in the middle.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ten minutes into the journey and both Fleur and Hermione had fallen asleep resting their heads on Harry's shoulders, when a song started on the radio.

Missing by Evanescence

Harry was fighting back tears as he tried not to think of Sirius. While they sang about being left behind the thought of what they were about to try and do comforted Harry a little, but not much.

Remus seeing this changed the station with a quick excuse, so as not to let Harry know he saw the almost tears, as he himself thought about Sirius and to a lesser extent Harry. He and others had forgotten about Harry after his parent's death and Sirius' trial. Vowing to not let that happen again the new song started.

Disarm by Smashing Pumpkins

As the song finished Harry was thinking about himself, Voldemort and Dumbledore, how it all connected. How both of those had systemically destroyed everything good in his life. How those two had hurt his over and over again. Voldemort with overt attacks against him by both himself and his followers, Dumbledore with his rules and restriction, keeping Harry in the dark about things he should know, sticking him in hell every year.

Remus seeing the anger in Harry begins to grow again hurriedly changed the station not wanting a repeat of the kitchen, in his haste he had not bothered thinking of a reason for the change.

Kiss from a Rose by Seal

As Harry listened to this song he started thinking about Cho, the awful kiss and disastrous date, the kiss wasn't like anything the song seemed to describe. 'Was it the tears? was it because I'm a bad kisser? Was she a bad kisser? No, I was a bad kisser' he thought to himself when suddenly Fleur sprang up in his mind, the kiss he got from her about an hour ago.

Fleur on the other hand was dreaming about Harry and what could have happened after the kiss if the others hadn't been there. Needless to say it involved her, Harry and the kitchen table.

Remus was about to change the station after seeing Harry's reaction at the beginning of the song was to get depressed, when Harry relaxed and peacefully listened to the rest of the song.

She Bangs by Ricky Martin

Remus was starting to get into the song when he heard a soft moan from Fleur, and he recognised the slight scent in the air, same as when he saw her blush back at the Dursley's and when she kissed Harry. 'Seems that Fleur is interested in Harry' he thought to himself as he fell into a light sleep, just as a new song started.

A New Day has Come by Celine Dion

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Moony?" Harry asks with a slightly confused and thoughtful look on his face.

Startled awake, "yes Harry?", Remus turns in his seat to look at Harry as they talk, hoping Harry hadn't found a problem with their plan to get Sirius back.

"The blood wards that are supposed to protect me at the Dursley's, are they still working since Voldemort used my blood in the ritual to give himself a new body, what with my blood being a part of the ritual wouldn't that make his blood my blood or at least part of it?"

Sighing "Sirius said the same thing after you came back from the third task and told us what happened. He started reading everything he could find on wards, blood magic and protection magic, when Dumbledore asked him what he was doing and he told him, Dumbledore replied that it had been taken into account. Then all the book in the Black library on those topics started to disappear." Thinking how to phrase what he was about to say next as to avoid what happened in the kitchen. "Sirius thought that Dumbledore took the books to stop him from looking into it That's why he was rather rude to him when you arrived at headquarters a the summer last year. I'm afraid that I have to agree with Sirius now."

"So do I" was all Remus got in reply from Harry.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Soooooo...How are we going to get in?" asked Harry, they were all awake now still sat in the car, outside of the visitor entrance to the Ministry. The car one of the few still on the road in this part of London and at this time of night, with all the lights off in the car it was pretty difficult to see into which was why Hermione had suggested it.

"Hermione will be under your invisibility cloak, Bill and Fleur are here to do some tests in the Department of Mysteries on their new wards and such, don't worry they will be temporarily disabling the ones that are stopping us. Remus is here as well because of his experience with dark creatures and fighting the dark arts the ministry want to be sure that everything is in working order, and me and Kingsly Shacklebot are the Auror escorts." finished Tonks with a smile.

"Where is Kingsly and what about me?" was Harry's immediate and confused reply. Knowing that they knew that he always carried his cloak with him for security, and when at Hogwarts he went further and always had the Marauder's Map with him.

Smiling and bringing her head up off Harry's shoulder from where it had been since she fell asleep, Fleur answered him. "'arry, 'ingsly iz not 'ere, 'ou vill be 'akin ze polyjuice 'o look like 'im."

"oh" was Harry's very eloquent reply.

Looking at the potion headed to him by Hermione he raised an eyebrow as he looked Hermione in the face. "No it is one of his hairs" she said in a huff and sent a glare his way again for reminding her of the incident. Downing it in one long gulp, Harry fought the urge to throw it back up, his face began to shift as did his body, with some quick spells from Tonks and Remus Harry's clothes were transfigured into what Kingsly would normally wear. Where Harry sat a moment ago now sat a tall bald black man missing his customary hoop earring till Tonks handed him one.

"How do I look?" asked Harry in his new deep voice.

Fleur looked at him for a second and then turned and looked at Tonks as if to say 'change him back'.

"Alright lets go" ordered Harry in a deep commanding voice, Tonks as if by reflex fell over herself trying to get out of the car while still having the seatbelt around her in a rush to comply with her superior's order before she remembered it was Harry. Glaring up at him from her position on the pavement, he merely smiled in response.

As everyone started walking they took up formation without thinking; Tonks taking point, Remus and Fleur in the middle with Hermione under invisibility cloak between them and Harry as Kingsly taking up the rear. They entered the ministry passing the guard station where they were waved passed, apparently Fudge had ordered they be moved through as quick as possible. All of them marvelled at the stupidity of Fudge. Passed the water fountain and it's statues which have been repaired to resemble what they once were, Hermione had to hold her self back from firing a 'Reducto' at it. The five of them met up with Bill near the courtrooms which Harry remembered well from nearly a year ago where Fudge had tried to get him expelled from Hogwarts and his wand broken.

Entering the Department of Mysteries and heading straight for the room that the veil was housed in, once there Bill and Fleur began casting a number of charms. As they continued performing the charms Fleur made some gesture with her left hand and Hermione pulled off Harry's cloak appearing right next to Tonks, again startling her but this time she managed to keep her balance.

Once Fleur and Bill had finished, their charms and curses making sure that they weren't interrupted or monitored, they turned to Remus who reached into his pocket and pulled out a old tomb with a grey cover and worn gold writing on, a large pitch black emblem on the centre of the front cover, then enlarged it and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione was engrossed in the book looking for the specific pages on what they were about to attempt, Harry turned to Remus.

"Remus, didn't you say that Dumbledore removed all the books we need from the library?"

"Yes but you remember how I said that Sirius didn't trust Dumbledore-" Harry nods "-Sirius placed some sort of charm on the library so that any books that leave 12 Grimmauld Place would be duplicated as they leave without the person knowing and the copy would be stored in a special trunk in Sirius' Mothers room, as no one ever goes in there they were safe in there, when he had me cast the locking and password charms on the trunk he explained why I was doing it, up until that point I didn't know."

"Looks like Sirius was right then." Looking at the others as Hermione tells Fleur and Bill what she wants them to do.

"...counters so that the security measures they put up don't react to use when we do the spell."

"Hermione I know, remember I was a curse breaker for the Tombs in Egypt." Bill slightly affronted that Hermione was telling him what to do.

Harry's thoughts wandered as they proceeded to remove or disable charms and curse on and surrounding the veil. The night Sirius died...no fell through the veil was at the forefront of his mind, how he could have stopped it room happening. If he had checked the two way mirror, how if he had forced Kreacher, how if he had been faster, how if he had focused in Occlumency, how if he had learned more spells, he should have done something to save him. Looking at the veil and seeing Sirius fall through again and again.

Snapping out of his thoughts when someone taps on his shoulder to see Tonks stood right behind him. Feeling something run down his cheek Harry wipes it away to find tears, quickly wiping them all away as he turns from everyone else.

No one notices the look that Fleur gives him before returning to her task.

Once done she joins Bill and Hermione who are talking quickly about the next part of what they need to do. Mean while Harry, Remus and Tonks are all looking at the veil hoping to see Sirius step through with a smile on his face and then start making jokes about how sappy they are all being.

"Harry..." turning Harry sees Hermione in front of him "...the next part is a spell aimed directly at the veil, but the magical power required to do it means that you will have to as you are the only one here with that kind of raw power."

"Umm...sure. What do I have to do?" he asks unsure, not certain he could do it, Sirius depended on him now and he had already failed Sirius once.

Hermione seeing how unsure he was becoming quickly reassured him, "not much just stand in front of the veil 5m from it, we will have Bill and Fleur at either side of you in case there are other curses, wards or charms they have missed, while Tonks, Remus and myself will be further back so we don't interfere with it. Once we are all in position all you need to do is read what is on this paper...once you start you can't stop Harry"

Taking their positions Harry began reading, he didn't understand the words or the language...if it was a language, but Hermione never said that he had to understand it...hell he didn't even recognise it. The words were difficult to pronounce, they were more like jumbled letters rather than actual words. But as he continued a wind as if from no where swirling around him, squinting his eyes against the it as the speed increased to stop the dust and dirt from getting into his eyes, he didn't want to miss Sirius when he came back. The wind around him began to crackle with magic, lighting erupting from the air connecting with Harry, the ground and the veil.

The others watched in traced as this happened, seeing Harry control this much raw magic and seemingly not even realising he is was a sight to behold. As a quiver of fear began to enter his voice with the starting of him becoming aware of how much power he was controlling Fleur started to step forward with the intent to comfort him. At the same moment Harry completed all the lines written on the paper and a beam of light shot from his chest at the veil, Fleur having moved was grazed by the light. When the light struck the veil the cloth of the veil was thrown off and a thunderclap only a thousand times worse sounded and the arch that was under the veil began to glow a golden light, when it started to dim the others could see that the arch was now a twisting combination of onyx, gold and emerald.

Another almighty thunderclap and an orange swirling vortex appeared in the arch, the veil that used to cover it was sucked in. The air getting sucked in creating gale forces, Bill had leapt to the side and was holding on to the back off the arch, wind try to pull him around but not having the leverage to do so he was safe. Hermione, Tonks and Remus were far enough away not to be caught up in the gale. Tonks and Hermione holding Remus back as he tries to get Harry, Harry mean while saw Fleur get hit with the beam and stumble backwards. Time seemed to slow for Harry as the wind picked up pulling Fleur to the vortex.

Trying to grab Fleur to stop her from falling in Harry succeeded in getting his arms around her, but now both of them were too close the magic in the room surged again and both Harry and Fleur were blown into the vortex, the last thing either of them heard was Hermione and Remus shouting for Harry.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hitting the ground hard Harry tried to gather his strength only to have something land on him and bounce off. After a few minutes the pain subsides enough for Harry to open his eyes and look around. 'Night...looks a bit like the edge of the forbidden forest...only more overgrown' continuing his analysis of the surroundings his eyes finally rest upon 'FLEUR!' trying to reach out with his left arm Harry finds that he can't move it looking down at it he sees the shoulder at an odd angle. Deciding to check the rest of himself over and not seeing anything immediately wrong, Harry quickly revises that statement when he tries to stand up and pain flares up in his left leg and ribs.

Screaming in pain and dropping back to the ground, Harry spends a few minutes gasping for breath.

Looking at Fleur, 'I have to see if she is ok, can't let her be hurt because of me, not another person hurt because of me'. With that decided Harry forces himself to his feet, his left leg almost as painful as a Crucio, stumbling over to Fleur who was still not moving. When he reached her seeing her breathing steadily with a nasty cut on her forehead, deciding that she was just unconscious and he couldn't do anything about that he took another look around. He saw something that he hadn't noticed before...the kinds of thing in the horror movies that Dudley talks and sometimes has nightmares about. They were grotesque, the flesh rotting off them, at parts you are able to see the putrid remains of their organs...zombies and they were coming at Fleur, 'I have to protect her, can't let her be hurt or killed' trying to locate his wand Harry finds that he doesn't have it on him. Fear gave way to panic as Harry saw skeletons armed with swords coming towards them as well with him realising that he didn't have away to defend Fleur anger at the situation blossomed within him, just as one of the skeletons was about to reach him and Fleur an explosive blue shock wave emanated from Harry, shredding the closest zombies and destroying the nearest skeletons.

Some how still standing despite the pain and what he just did, looking around Harry sees what has happened to the closest that were about to attack him, but since there were more coming and not knowing how he had done what he did Harry moves as fast as he can to one of the swords dropped by a skeleton. Picking it up one handed and getting as firm a grip as possible moves back to stand near Fleur, between her and the approaching monsters. As the first skeleton approached Harry swung as hard as he could at the skeletons midsection, expecting resistance only to shatter the spine of it and swing in a near 360 landing back on his left leg, screaming in pain.

Pain fuelling his anger, Harry attacks the nearest skeleton slicing it at the chest, turning to the zombie that drew closer Harry swings at it's head cleaving it clean off. Harry attacking the next skeleton, missing, his anger raises further and a blast of blue magic shoots out of his right hand along the sword at the skeleton shattering it.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Flavie and Kashya returning from an attack against Blood Raven - where they had lost 12 of their sisters - come across a unconscious women being protected by a boy barely a man wielding a sword against skeletons and zombies.

"Kashya mistress, we should help them." Flavie in an eager voice. Wanting to fight, kill anything after losing so many of her sisters.

Watching they see the adolescent slice the head of another zombie before turning and destroying the rib cage of a skeleton. Kashya replying to Flavie, "He looks a natural, if somewhat untrained and clumsy with a sword. Let's see how this plays out before we interfere."

Watching, he takes out another three zombies and 5 skeletons, more approach but he refuses to move from the women's side. "He obviously cares for the women, there are more coming and he doesn't leave. He is a Nobel spirit, we should help him." Flavie finally says to Kashya.

Pulling her bow off her back Kashya fires a arrow straight though the head of a zombie that was approaching the defender from behind, Flavie following her example fires at the zombies, while the male kills the skeletons, as it would be a waste of arrows to fire at them. As the numbers of enemies dwindles all that is left is a few skeletons so the Rogues approach the male as he kill the last, swinging his sword smashing the skull of the final skeleton.

As they approached, the defender turned to them still holding the sword ready to attack them if he believed them to be dangerous, Kashya deciding to take the initiative started.

"Calm your self defender we will not harm you."

"Who are you?" the defender demanded.

"We are Rogues, guardians of the of the sisterhood of the sightless eye, I' am Kashya leader of the Rogues," pointing to Flavie " this is Flavie, she is also a Rogue."

"Why should I trust or believe you?"

"We have not attacked you, we have told you nothing but what you asked, we helped you defeat those that attacked you." answered Flavie a bit impatient.

"umm...ok...I'm Harry"

The Rogues looked at the defender...Harry slightly dumbfounded. His sudden change in personality and demeanour.

"What are you doing here Harry and who is the Women?" was Kashya's response as she was the first to react to Harry change in attitude.

"Don't know how I got here, and this is Fleur...ummm...She needs to see a doctor, she's hit her head badly. Have you got somewhere we can take her?"

"If she is injured we should take her to Akara. She would be able to help her." replied Flavie.

"ummm...do you think you could carry her?" asked Harry slightly embarrassed and swaying on his feet a bit.

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to collapse." and with that Harry passed out hit the floor before either Rogue could react.

Rushing to him, they examine Harry to find his dislocated shoulder, cracked ribs and broken femur. Looking at him in a new light to have fought with these injuries and only succumbed when Fleur's safety was assured. Kashya carrying Harry and Flavie carrying Fleur they proceeded back to camp.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Waking but refusing to open his eyes, Harry examines his surroundings; he's on what he can only assume is a soft bed, much softer than his own at Privet Drive. It's warm, not too warm like the infirmary at Hogwarts mind you, so that rules out Hogwarts, and there is something warm laying across his right side...warm...laying. His eyes snapping open to see a face framed by a halo of silver golden hair...Fleur Delacour.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Please review, I would like to know how much of an awful job I did.**


End file.
